


Skulle vi ses?

by Always_and_ever



Series: En gång varje vecka [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Second Person, dagen efter, oväntat besök, söndagmorgon
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Isak vaknar av att det bankar på dörren. Han är inte ensam i sängen.





	Skulle vi ses?

**Author's Note:**

> Postar sent en måndagskväll. Hoppas det är någon som vill läsa ändå!
> 
> Kudos och kommentarer gör mig glad <3
> 
> Låt att lyssna på : "Cul-De-Sac" av Tredje mannen

Klockan är inte mer än 09:00 när du vaknar av att det bankar på dörren. Du lyfter försiktigt bort armen som håller om dig och smyger ut. När du kommer till sovrumsdörren vänder du dig om och stirrar på personen som ligger i din säng. Han är kvar och det förvånar dig för det hade du verkligen inte förväntat dig.

Bankandet fortsätter och du skyndar dig fram till dörren, endast iklädd boxershorts- de där svarta som sitter lite tight om rumpan.

Du trycker ner handtaget och hinner tänka att du antagligen borde tagit på dig en t-shirt, att det kanske inte är helt ok att öppna dörren nästan naken, men Du gör det ändå- för vem bryr sig....egentligen?

Dörren går upp och du möts av ett par blå ögon. Din haka faller och du stammar fram ”h-h-hej”

Han ler mot dig, går in, tar av sig skorna och frågar ”har du kaffe?”

Du nickar och svarar ”ja, men inget som är färdigbryggt”.

Han fortsätter in i köket och eftersom han känner din lägenhet väl går han direkt till skafferiet och tar ut burken med kaffe i. Han vänder sig sen om och lutar sig vant mot köksbänken- har ju varit här så många gånger förr.

”Har jag glömt något?” frågar du försiktigt. ”Skulle vi ses idag?”

”Nej men vi har ju inte setts sen förra veckan och jag saknade dig” svarar han ömt. Tillägger därefter lite snabbt ”Anna och Olivia skulle iväg och möta en väninna till Anna så...”.

Du nickar igen och lyssnar till hans röst som drunknar i ljudet från kaffebryggaren. Den är gammal och du borde köpt en ny för längesedan men, som med allt annat, har det bara inte blivit av.

Han tar fram koppar och ställer dem på bänken, du tittar nyvaket på. Som vanligt, när han är nära, glömmer du av allt annat. För när ni träffas finns det inga andra, bara ni. Det är ni och allt utanför er bubbla försvinner, upphör att existera.

Just därför blir du överraskad när du hör ljud inifrån sovrummet. Du stelnar till när du kommer ihåg och svär högt inom dig. Han tittar på dig, rynkar ögonbrynen och frågar ”Vad var det?”

Du vet inte vad du ska säga så du ser på när det händer. Du ser på när, han, främlingen kommer ut i köket och går rakt fram till dig. Du hinner inte värja dig innan hans kyss djupnar och du tvingas kyssa tillbaka. Vad annars ska du göra?.

Han får ut ett ”tack för i natt!” och du drar dig undan med en harkling.

”Even detta är….”. För en sekund kommer du inte ihåg namnet. ”Ehhhm, detta är… Joakim”

Du ser på när deras ögon möts och säger sedan ”Joakim, detta är Even”.

Han sträcker fram handen och hälsar, skrattar lite förläget när han säger ”Hej Even. Jag brukar ha mer kläder på mig när jag träffar nytt folk.”

Det tvekas lite innan en hand sträcks fram och något sägs tillbaka.

”Hej?"

Du vet inte riktigt vad du ska säga och uppenbarligen inte de heller för ingen yttrar ett ord. Till slut vänder sig Even om, tar en av kopparna, fyller den med kaffe, sätter sig på en av stolarna, korsar benen och tar en klunk. Hans adamsäpple pressas ansträngt neråt när han sväljer.

”Jag borde nog gå” hör du bakom dig och du tänker att du borde säga något i stil med ”Nej stanna. Ta en kaffe!” (Är det inte så man gör dagen efter?) men istället nickar du. Kanske borde du be honom stanna en stund men det gör du inte. Du vill bara att han ska gå, nu, gärna för tio minuter sedan, innan Even gick in genom din dörr.

Han går in i sovrummet och du hör hur kringspridda kläder samlas ihop innan ljudet av en gylf som dras upp når er. Ljudet ekar i den annars så tysta lägenheten. Det dröjer inte länge förrän han kommer tillbaka och du äntligen kan leda honom ut i hallen. När alla ytterkläder är på står han kvar en stund, skruvar obekvämt på sig.

”Är ni?” viskar han. ”Är det din?”

”Nej” svarar du. ”Det är komplicerat.”

Han ser inte övertygad ut men säger ”OK” och räcker fram en lapp som han ger dig- antagligen hans telefonnummer. Du tittar inte ens på lappen för du har inga intentioner att behålla den men ger honom ändå en nick och en kram. Kramen känns olustig så du släpper honom fort. Innan han går, ropar han ”Hej då Even!” men väntar inte på ett svar.

Du går tillbaka in i köket och där sitter Even stelt kvar på stolen. Han har fortfarande benen i kors och koppen i sin hand. Med en nick in mot sovrummet lämnar du honom för att klä på dig. Strax hör du fotsteg som närmar sig. Du håller andan och väntar.

”Vem var det?” hör du han fråga.

Du vänder dig långsamt om, försöker hitta det rätta svaret men inser fort att det inte finns något rätt eller fel, bara ett svar.

”Jag var ute med Eskild igår och så träffade jag någon helt enkelt”. Du rycker på axlarna när du svarar och börjar gå förbi honom, ut genom dörren. Där fångar han din hand, drar dig mot sig och säger ”Jag gillar det inte. Jag vet att jag inte har någon rätt men…jag gillar det inte”

Du sliter dig loss, fortsätter bort mot kaffebryggaren, placerar dig sen på den andra stolen och för koppen till dina läppar. Trots att munnen är snustorr får du inte ner en endaste droppe men du tvingar dig själv, du måste ha något att göra.

Dina fingrar trummar rastlös mot sidan av koppen medan du lyssnar till andetag som närmar sig. Han är så nära att hans andedräkt känns på din nacke. Han drar sina fingrar genom ditt hår och du lutar dig bakåt, låter din kropp röra hans. Plötsligt står han framför dig och står där en stund tills han sjunker ner på knä och lägger näsan mot din mage. Han trycker sig mot dig och du låter honom göra det medan du håller om. 

Han mumlar in i din tröja ”Jag älskar dig så mycket. Jag vet att vi har bestämt att vi inte ska säga det rakt ut men så är det. Jag älskar dig.”

”Jag vet…jag vet” svarar du och håller honom hårdare.

 


End file.
